Puntos no convergentes
by jacque-kari
Summary: Porque a veces, entre parpadeos, la veía acercarse. [Para la actividad del foro Proyecto 1-8: Escribe a partir de una palabra]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Número de palabras:** 706

* * *

 _ **Puntos no convergentes**_

* * *

 **Palabra:** Asíntota.

 **Significado:** Línea recta que, prolongada indefinidamente, se acerca de continuo a una curva, sin llegar nunca a encontrarla.

 _Propuesta por mí._

* * *

 **A** veces, entre parpadeos, la veía acercarse. Lucía tan real que sentía que si extendía una mano podría tocarla, pero al final sus dedos siempre terminaban cerrándose en torno al vacío existente frente a su rostro como si traspasara un holograma, y su palma quedaba limpia, sin vestigios del roce de una piel extraña.

Le recordaba a la sensación que tenía cuando iba al planetario y se recostaba en una butaca a oír y contemplar la misma historia que había oído y visto cientos de veces sobre la creación del universo, con una fascinación que no menguaba. A la forma en que los planetas y estrellas se movían sobre su cabeza, solo réplicas incorpóreas de los auténticos cuerpos celestes, y que cuando descendían bruscamente daba la impresión de que podría alcanzarlos o ellos caer desde la pantalla abrasando a todos los ocupantes de aquella sala.

Curiosamente, la simple idea de que algo así pudiera ocurrir no lo perturbaba. Por el contrario, casi podría decirse que lo añoraba. Sentir el contacto entre dos realidades que no se tocaban, que nunca lo harían por existir en planos diferentes. Desde siempre fue de ideas raras.

A esa altura su padre ya ni siquiera se preocupaba cuando desaparecía sin razón. Desde muy temprana edad había adquirido la costumbre de ir allí cada vez que algo lo molestaba o deseaba sentir más intensamente la presencia de esa niña que percibía cerca suyo desde que tenía memoria.

Porque a veces, entre parpadeos, la veía acercarse. Y lo hacía de forma más clara en la proyección del planetario como si aquel fuese su escenario perfecto, el ambiente natural en el que se desenvolvía.

La primera vez que la vio irrumpir, firme y serena entre los planetas, con las estrellas coronando su cabeza y alineándose a su alrededor, pensó que definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, que lo que hasta ese momento creyó que eran simples alucinaciones estaban yendo demasiado lejos. Pero entonces ella sonrió, deshaciendo cualquier pensamiento fatalista, y él se quedó prendado de esa sonrisa, impotente al ver cómo su silueta se desvanecía igual que la bruma, dejando tras de si esa sensación de falta que a menudo lo embargaba.

Solo contaban con un par de segundos cada vez, aquello era lo único constante en sus encuentros.

Fue cuando una idea lo impactó con fuerza, una especie de luz sesgando la oscuridad que prevalecía en su mente. Un presentimiento. Tal vez ella existía en algún otro lugar, otro universo u otra galaxia, y por alguna razón estaban unidos, algo los atraía hacia el otro. Más allá de lo físico, algo espiritual o inherente a ellos. Por eso, cuando acaecían determinadas circunstancias, se encontraban brevemente cara a cara. Tal vez siempre, inconscientemente, se buscaban y eso bastaba para hacer que se vieran. Tal vez era algo más. O tal vez solo estaban destinados a querer lo que no podían tener.

«En geometría existe una palabra para esto» pensó, todavía desconcertado por lo que podía ser solo una teoría, pero que en su interior se afianzaba como una certeza.

 _Asíntota._ Línea recta que, prolongada indefinidamente, se acerca de continuo a una curva, sin llegar nunca a encontrarla.

Recordaba aquel concepto porque desde que lo escuchó le resultó intrigante y resonó en él de una forma que no pudo explicarse, como si hubiera algo inmensamente importante en ello, algo que necesitaba notar y que estaba pasando por alto.

Aplicado a la realidad, podía ser una cosa que se desea y que se acerca de manera constante, pero que nunca llega a cumplirse [*].

Quizá todo lo que obtendrían de su conexión serían estos destellos de la imagen del otro. De ella su piel tostada, ojos carmesíes y las puntas de su cabello recortando su rostro contra un fondo luminoso, aunque opaco en comparación. De él su piel clara, cabello dorado, sonrisa torcida y ojos azules siempre dispuestos a embeberse de ella.

O quizá, con un poco más de esfuerzo, la curva lograría que la recta se torciera en su dirección o se interpondría en su camino, terminando con la relación asintótica y cambiando, de paso, las leyes de la geometría.

Cada fugaz encuentro podía estar alterando, sin que ellos lo notaran, el curso de los acontecimientos.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

[*] La forma en que interpreta Yamato la palabra no me pertenece. Lo cité literalmente de una imagen que encontré por internet, atribuida a alguien de apellido Whittier (y que según lo que leí es un poeta, aunque no estoy segura de que le pertenezca a él). De hecho, la viñeta está basada más en ella que en el concepto literal.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

Soy una chica humanista hasta los huesos, por lo tanto, no tengo idea de geometría y es posible que incluso entendiera mal la idea, así que me disculpo si es el caso (Matemáticos, no me tiren tomates).

Esto comenzó siendo un Takari, pero en algún punto se torció hacia el Yamakari, ¿y para qué voy a excusarme? Necesitaba recuperar mi vena Yamakarista.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
